


A Night of Memoria

by OneSkyOneDestiny127



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, Victorian, this thing is oozing fluff, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny127/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of memories was indeed what they both received, with music, dancing, and love mixed in.</p>
<p>(this is for peachpotpie on tumblr, for the khsecretsanta!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Memoria

[ Listen to this song whilst you read~! It's where my inspiration came from! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv0qhKQQaEQ)

~~~

Cold air circulated around the brunette slowly, music from inside the ballroom flowing out to the balcony where he stood in a calm manner. The music was not too loud or too soft with the distance of the balcony. Even the cold air didn’t seem to bother him as he waited for the clock to hit 8, the time when his partner would join him outside for their song. 

It had been two months since the last party, and Sora was lucky to even receive a ticket into the ballroom with the rate it was being sold out. He almost missed it, and that would’ve meant him and his partner wouldn’t see each other for six months - since the parties were always spread out. Now, though, while he waited patiently, he leaned against the balcony with his chin resting on his hands, breathing steady. Usually, he was never this patient, but with who his partner was, he knew not to be surprised when it took a long time to get to him. It wasn’t right for a prince to be in love with a commoner. 

Violins picked up inside, and Sora began to sway to the music. Pianos and cellos accompanied the violin, the music fast paced yet gorgeous at the same time. Even without being inside, Sora could feel how energetic the room was; he could hear the soft sound of footsteps near the door as women were twirled and men held them close before dancing away into the crowd. Sora smiled to himself, knowing that soon, he’d be just like those couples - held close by the one they love the most.

Sora hummed softly to the song playing in the ballroom, a shiver coursing through his body as he waited for the chime of the clock. With the winter months upon them, it would be harder for them to stand out here, and would result in less time spent together, but Sora accepted anytime together with open arms. Between these parties they met up only a few times, but they were always brief, both too afraid to be caught. Sora wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he got his prince in trouble for being with him, and if Sora took the fall he’d be the one being punished. 

_ Diiing, diiing,  _ the chime of the bell sounded, each ring symbolizing the hour until it gave eight chimes. Sora’s heart began to beat fast, knowing that any second he’d be out here, his grin now uncontrollable as he got antsy. He tried to remain still, his body quivering with shivers every now and then. Just as the bell stopped and the music was heard clearly, strong arms slid around his waist from behind, a warm chest pressing against his back. Instantly, his body was soothed from the cold it had previously felt, and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

“You’re freezing.” He spoke against Sora’s neck before planting a kiss there. “How come you’re not more layered? You knew it was going to be cold.”

A blush creeped up his cheeks at the kiss, his voice giving off how happy he truly was, “What’s the point of layering if I can just have you warm me up?”

Riku chuckled and put his hands on Sora’s hips, not having to struggle in order to turn Sora around to face him. “Not a bad idea.” He pointed out, a soft smile in place. His warm, gloved hand went to cup Sora’s cheek, his thumb running gently over Sora’s lips. “It's been awhile since we’ve met, hasn’t it?” 

Sora nodded and put his hands on Riku’s arms, using them to help him stand on his tip-toes as he pressed his lips against Riku’s. It was a chaste kiss, but it got the point across. “It has. We need to find more time to be together,” Sora said, tearing his eyes away from Riku’s as he looked over the suit he was wearing; tall white stockings on his legs that clashed nicely with his polished black shoes, and braided cloak clasps kept his overcoat hanging loosely on his shoulders. Just under his overcoat he wore a navy blue vest with intricate swirling patterns, the white collar of his undershirt peeking out of the edge of the vest, and with the weather being as chilly as it was, he wore a surcoat under his overcoat. His silver hair fell loosely onto his shoulders, it seemingly fluffy and soft as it framed his face well. “You look stunning, Riku… just as always.” Sora complimented, a smile on his lips as he made eye contact with Riku again. 

Riku ran his hand through Sora’s brunette spikes, gaze soft, “You look just as gorgeous, Sora.” Riku placed another kiss on the corner of Sora’s lips, causing Sora to feel lighter, his breath escaping at such a gentle touch. Sora wasn’t wearing as fancy of a suit as Riku, due to his status - only a simple black overcoat and a cream vest. His own white undershirt was thin, the cold nipping at his skin. His pants and shoes were the same ebony hue as his overcoat, but his shoes easily gave away his status. The toes were scuffed and worn, the once polished black color it sported had now become a dull white-grey on the toes and heel.

“Aw, come on, Riku, this outfit isn’t much compared to yours.” Sora huffed slightly, always feeling a bit self conscious with his status being such a stark contrast to Riku’s.

“Who says you need a fancy outfit to be gorgeous? Last I checked, the only thing that drew me to you the first time we met was your eyes.” Riku’s arm slipped around Sora’s waist, pulling the younger brunette as close as he could, chuckling at the blush that rushed to Sora’s cheeks. “Your outfit doesn’t mean anything to me as long as you’re the one wearing it.”

Sora made a small noise in embarrassment, his hands going up to cover his face. “You’re so mushy,” Sora gently slapped his hand on Riku’s chest at the chuckle he emitted. Just as he went to speak again, he heard the first three notes of the piano that signaled their song. They only considered it “their song” because of the fact that it was the song that brought them to dance together the first night - ever since, Riku requested the song be played at every party. “Finally, I’ve been waiting all night to at least hear this.” Sora cooed, his hand going to grasp Riku’s gently, a grin on his lips again. He slid his other arm up to rest on Riku’s shoulder, whereas Riku’s free hand rested on Sora’s hip.

“I told them they must play this song every party.” Riku leaned down, their lips just barely brushing as they slowly began to sway to the music, the piano picking up as the second piano joined. The music rang out on the balcony like they were standing right by it even though they were across the room from the orchestra, the cold that was previously bothering Sora not mattering to him as he stayed undoubtedly close to Riku, and smiles were on both their faces as they twirled once. Their dancing was always in sync - neither needed to worry about accidental steps on each other’s feet.

The music began to pick up as they danced, their feet moving fluidly together, both aware of each other’s person as they danced closely. Chaste kisses were shared throughout the dance every now and then, letting the other know that they were their full attention. Their speed moved along with the music, going from slow to fast, then back to a crawl. 

A soft giggle escaped Sora’s lips as the two pianos played separate melodies, his heart fluttering to the tune as they twirled again, spiraling away from one another, before Riku pulled Sora back to their previous position. Their dance crescendoed into swift steps, back, forth, to and fro. Many kisses were exchanged until the end of the song, leaving both breathless and grinning.

“I love you,” They spoke simultaneously before they gave a full kiss to one another, their grins getting in the way of a proper kiss, leading them both to laughing. 

Sora moved his arms to wrap around Riku’s neck loosely, his stomach feeling fuzzy as he looked into his princes’ beautiful teal eyes. “Even after three years, I still can’t believe I’m the one to have you to myself.” Sora whispered, his fingers playing with Riku’s silver locks slowly. “I just wish I could really  _ have _ you…” Sora trailed off, a sigh passing his lips at the thought of yet again having to leave Riku for months. He cherished these times where they’d be together, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to have Riku around more often. Short meetings during parties and rare meetings at random times weren’t enough to keep the brunette happy. 

Riku’s smile faltered and he turned his head towards the hand playing with his hair, his lips pressing against it gently. “I’m sorry I can’t be around more often, Sora…” Riku whispered, his eyebrows drawn together in an expression Sora couldn’t exactly read. It wasn’t one he’s ever seen on Riku’s face.

“Are… it’s not that big of a deal, Riku. I promise. I just want to see you more,” Sora explained, pulling his hand away as he took a step back from the prince. These meetings on the balcony usually lasted until the end of the party, but Riku cleared his throat like he was going to leave early. Before Riku could speak again, Sora quickly interjected, “W-wait, Riku, please don’t say you’re going back inside yet. Please. I don’t want to leave yet… two songs out here just isn’t long enough, I want-”

“Sora,” Riku pressed a finger to Sora’s lips, “Shh. I wasn’t going to leave you here. I was going to ask if you’d let me take you home… I know how to escape the castle without anyone seeing us. I don’t want to be here any longer. Besides, it’s freezing out here.” Riku explained. Once he received an astonished nod from Sora, he grabbed Sora’s hand and began to tug him out of the balcony area and away from the ballroom. Sora followed closely, excitement in his heart as he squeezed Riku’s hand. 

Thankfully, they were able to make it to the stables undetected. “So, you say it’s freezing out here only to… bring us back outside?” Sora chuckled, before adding, “ _ And _ we’re riding horses?” Sora asked, his blue eyes wide with excitement. He had always wanted to ride horses - and getting to ride them with Riku would be even more fun.

“I thought they’d be better than walking.” Riku smiled at Sora, going into the stable to lead out two horses who were already saddled and ready to be ridden. Riku had gotten them ready prior, hoping that Sora would allow him to take Sora home. “Let me help you up.” Riku offered, his hand out as he guided Sora to get up onto the horse. Once Sora was secure and happily petting the horse's neck, Riku climbed onto his own horse.

They rode back to Sora’s house, making light conversation, their soft laughter drifting through the night.  Despite the cold, they had a pleasant ride to the house, and they never once stopped talking. Sora was excited to have Riku come home with him - he hoped it meant Riku would be staying the night. 

Upon the arrival at the small house, Sora looked at Riku with a soft, somewhat sad smile. “I hope you didn’t walk me all the way back here, froze me in the cold, and made me all giddy only to go back to the castle immediately.” Sora half-joked, though he did hope that wouldn’t be the case. He’d love to spend the night with Riku. 

“Of course not. That’d just be rude, wouldn’t it?” Riku commented as he clambered off the horse, his feet landing softly on the ground. He moved to Sora’s side, helping the brunette down with his hands on Sora’s hips. 

Sora grinned and pecked Riku’s cheek. “With the way you’re treating me, I feel more like the prince here.” Sora pointed out, his hand sliding into Riku’s easily. “I’m glad you’re staying, Riku…” Sora trailed off slightly as he tugged Riku towards the front door, unlocking it with a shaky, cold hand before stepping inside. It was a quaint house, equipped with the necessities and minimal decorations. There were a few paintings hung up of family, but other than that, there wasn’t much to be in awe over.

“Rather small in here.” Riku shut the door as he came in after Sora, tacking on, “Hopefully I can make it bigger.”

Sora raised an eyebrow as he looked at Riku, confusion in his gaze, “What do you mean by that? I’m not letting you buy me a house. Your father would find out about that and I don’t want to see the repercussions of that.”

Riku shook his head, chuckling gently. “Well, actually, that’s the reason I wanted to bring you home, Sora. There’s something I wanted to ask you.” 

Sora walked over to his couch as he removed his overcoat, humming in question so as to tell Riku to continue. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for one night every month or so for three years. I… can’t imagine what type of toll that’d put on you, and I wanted to ask if…” Riku was beginning to get nervous. This wasn’t like him. He was confident, strong - but for some reason, being around Sora tore his walls down. In a good way. He felt he could be someone other than the prince to Sora, but that meant he’d have to build his confidence up for this. 

Riku took a few strides towards Sora, grabbing both the brunette’s hands as he went to throw a couple of logs into the fireplace. “I’ve been saving munny since the night I met you, Sora. My father has no idea that I’ve been taking my munny and keeping it, and… I want to ask…” Riku’s face was turning red in embarrassment. Slowly, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a simple silver ring. “If you’ll wait just one more week for me?”

Sora’s mouth was agape, his eyes wide as he stared at the promise ring. He could barely form a sentence as he looked between Riku and the ring, before he suddenly grinned. “I-I don’t get what you mean but yes, of course I would wait.” Sora finally spoke, letting Riku slip the simple ring onto his finger. “What do you mean only a week, though?” Sora asked after he gave Riku a kiss and a hug, still smiling despite his curiosity. 

Riku was grinning too, now that he had his answer. Happily he explained, “I’m sick of seeing you only at night where I can’t even be with you for long. It’s a decision I know you’ll try to talk me out of, but… I’m going to make an announcement about us. When my father gets mad, I’ll say I’m stepping down from prince-lihood. It’s not something I want if it means I can’t be with someone I cherish so deeply.” Riku explained softly, his eyes full of happiness. He didn’t regret this decision in the least.

“You’d… do that for me? Riku, I can’t ask you to d-” Sora began, but was cut off by an abrupt kiss.

“You didn’t ask. I’m doing this because I want to.” Riku whispered, his arms moving to rest comfortably around Sora’s waist. “Don’t say anything else about it, just know that one way or another, within a week, I’ll be with you permanently.”

  
Sora went to speak again, to protest about how Riku couldn’t do such a thing for him, but stopped himself. Instead, he smiled wide and nodded, his arms wrapping around Riku’s neck. Almost knowing what the other was going to say, they whispered, “I love you,” simultaneously before they pressed their lips together. It was a forbidden love, but neither minded waiting for the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the gift peachpotpie! I really liked talking and getting to know you over the past month (let's keep talking!), and I hope you have a very merry holiday season! :D
> 
> (Also I apologize for the horrible summary, that's the thing I suck with -- and the ending, that sucked too ;w;)


End file.
